


Vignettes of the Blessed Realm: Caranthir in Lorien

by Anna_Wing



Series: Vignettes of the Blessed Realm [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caranthir, Rehoused, in the Gardens of Lorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignettes of the Blessed Realm: Caranthir in Lorien

_In which music does not soothe the savage elf._

 

The song was low and sweet and wordless, hardly louder than the murmuring of the waters of the lake or the gentle susurrus of the leaves of the wood. Across the gardens of Lorien all was still; the Valar listened in silence to the singer as They had once, long ago. But now She sang at twilight, in a land without the Trees, and instead of joy, Her song spoke of anguish and grief and unassuageable loss. And all who heard it could not but weep.

"We are very concerned, Most Holy," the Maia said. Este smiled in an encouraging way.

"Ever since His Majesty King Thingol Returned and went into Lady Nienna's House...," 

(carefully not mentioning what both of Them knew, that Nienna opened Her home only to those of the Returned whose psychological problems were serious enough that not even the Halls of Waiting could cure them) 

"...Lady Melian has been singing here, and well," He waved his hands for emphasis, "It has been having a very, er, well, unfortunate effect on our therapeutic programme. The rate of Returned asking to go back to the Halls has risen by twenty-two percent in the last month!"

A very faint frown creased Este's pale brow.

"The only people who've been immune..." 

But the Vala's wider awareness had already heard the furious voice from elsewhere in the gardens.

"...not surprised the Orcs ate you, you leaf-witted, Dwarf-footed, lop-eared cretin! _Where are your ear-plugs, soldier???!!!_ "

"...are those of the following of Lord Caranthir."


End file.
